


Break My Heart Just A Little More

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Character Death, Deceit, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's too late. They all are. It's too late.<br/>They can't help Jaime.<br/>Bart can do nothing but try and get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bart's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm ready to EXPLODE with joy since the new episode of YJ comes out tomorrow (but only in the States. URGH!) and I feel like trying my hand at a sad death fic. I've never really been good at doing the sad/emotional grieving stories, since I find it a tad depressing. BUT, every fanfic I've read that involves a death between Bart and Jaime assumes Bart will be the one to die. I challenge that and say "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED"; hence this.  
> Enjoy (well not really since it's about death, but you know what I mean), and I would love to know what you think.

He's too late. They all are. It's too late. 

 

Bart remembers phasing into that last lab. He remembers knocking the scientist out. Then his mind's strangely fuzzy. That wasn't the plan. The plan was to get Jaime and leave. Nightwing didn't mention anything about what to do if that isn't the case. 

Bart holds Jaime in his arms, the tears falling down his face, unbidden and ignored. Jaime's eyes aren't the same. They don't have that same sparkle. The same energy. A tear lands on Jaime's face and Bart wipes it off.

How could they be too late? How could Jaime leave Bart like this? Why did he have to be brave and agree to go anyway? Why was he so brave?

Questions flood Bart's mind and he thinks of nothing else. Jaime lies unnaturally still in his arms. His skin is growing colder. Slowly, but Bart can tell. His heart had stopped and the blood was becoming still. It's all science, but that doesn't help in anyway. 

Bart shakily gets to his feet, tears pouring down along his cheekbones even harder. He picks up Jaime from the floor, holding his body close, as if he wasn't gone. But he is. Bart knew that.

Death was something Bart could deal with. There was plenty of death in the future. But somehow, the lifeless Jaime lying in his arms was different. It was much different than seeing a random dead body. It was a lot more personal, and that was what kept the tears flowing. 

Drawing strength from some unknown reserve inside him, Bart walks out of the lab. He doesn't care if The Reach comes for him now. He doesn't care if he is put back in a pod. His only true friend is gone. His Jaime. And everything else has lost importance. M'gann and Beast Boy are looking for them, having located an alternative exit. Bart barely responds when M’gann finds him, or when Beast Boy tries taking to him. 

M'gann knows the grief is too much for Bart right now. She simply manages to get both Bart and Beast Boy out to where the team re-docks the bio-ship. Bart steps on board, and just collapses. Jaime, still in his arms.

No one on the team has any idea of how to comfort Bart. No one has any back-up plan in case this did happen. They all expected Jaime to be alive and with Impulse and Beast Boy. How could they have overlooked this?

Finally, Nightwing gets Batgirl to take over the controls and sits on the floor next to Bart. The tears are still falling in sheets, and he refuses to release his hold on Jaime's body. 

“Bart...” Nightwing begins, his voice uncharacteristically soft and caring. “I know how much you're hurting right now. Believe me.” He says. Bart looks up at him, his wide green eyes red from crying.

“This wasn't part of the plan.” Bart whispers, his voice cracking. 

“I know. No one expected this to happen, least of all you. It will take a long time to get over, granted, but you have to accept he is gone.” Nightwing continues, an ugly shot of a major death in his life flashing before his eyes. 

“I just can't. Blue was always so strong. He couldn't have died.” Bart says, fresh tears staining his face. The speedsters grip on Jaime's lifeless body tightens and his body wracks with sobs.

“Believe me when I say this: you never really get over a death, but you have to be strong.” Nightwing tells Bart, catching his attention. “You have to stay strong in memory of Blue Beetle. Of Jaime. Now we have to defeat The Reach to avenge Jaime. And we can only do that if you stay strong.” 

“Can I be weak, just for a while?” Bart asks innocently, breaking Nightwing's heart. A flashback of looking at two coffins and saying something similar hits him forcefully. 

“Yes. For a while.” Nightwing says, forcing down a hundred memories of his parents and the broken trapeze. 


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever mentioned that it would hurt this badly. No one warned Bart that standing before that plot would shatter his heart and kill him slowly. No one thought ahead to warn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I draw heavily on The Batman for the Nightwing/Dick back ground.  
> And I word of advice, don't listen to sad music while reading this. 
> 
> I should probably put a disclaimer in here:  
> I don't own Young Justice or DC cartoons in any way, shape or form. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth and space. but, alas... I don't, so carry on.

The wind whistles through the trees and a single figure stands alone. He's wearing a black jacket and his brown hair is being ruffled by the wind. Vibrant green eyes are tear-stained and he looks at the headstone. It's mocking him. 

 

 

**' _Here lies Jaime Reyes. A loyal friend, a good son and a brave hero_ '**

Bart re-reads the message and glances at the freshly dug grave in front of it. He has a small bouquet in his hands. Slowly, Bart places the flowers over where his best friend now lies. He stands, thinking. Another figure comes up behind him, silent. 

“This is the worst part. I always thought.” The voice says. Nightwing is standing behind Bart, dressed in civvies with sunglasses covering his eyes. 

“No. The worst part will be living without him.” Bart corrects, glancing at Nightwing. 

“He really meant a lot to you, didn't he?” Nightwing asks, a familiar ache in his chest. 

“I loved him. And I wish I could have told him that.” Bart hangs his head, trying to disguise the tears.

“If it helps, he loved you back. I know he did.” Nightwing says, looking at Bart from behind his sunglasses. 

“I miss him.” Bart whispers, shutting his eyes. Nightwing suddenly is hit with a memory of him saying those exact words after his parent's funeral. At least he had Bruce to take him in. Who did Bart have? Bruce gave him a new beginning and a new family. All of Bart's family never knew Jaime. They can't comfort him. 

“I know you do.” Nightwing says softly. “I still do...” he mutters. Bart turns his eyes towards him and another tear rolls down his cheek.

“What happened?” Bart asks. 

“I lost my parents when I was nine. They died at the hands of a criminal. You never get over losing someone you love. The best that happens; is you go numb from it. It just stops hurting, but then you don't feel anything.” Nightwing (Dick) confides in Bart, blocking out the terrible shout that was his mother's last word. 

“I don't want that to happen. I don't want to not feel anything. I want Jaime back.” Bart admits, not bothering to hide his tears anymore. 

“You’ll always have the love in your heart that you had for him. That's the one thing you never lose when something like this happens.” Nightwing says, slipping off. Bart kneels down right in front of the gravestone. He lifts his hand and traces the gold lettering on black stone. 

 

“I...” Bart begins, desperately trying to find the right words. “I want to thank you. You gave me much more hope than I ever thought I could get. I never told anyone this Jaime, but the main reason I came back to the past, was to stop the Reach bringing on the apocalypse. _You_ were meant to bring the apocalypse in the name of the Reach. I knew you'd never do that. I knew you Jaime. You'd never think of doing that.” Bart swallows and blinks back tears. 

“I love you Jaime. And I always will. Until the end. Always. I love you, and I'll never forget you or your sacrifice. I’ll make sure you don't just get a hologram in a grotto. I’ll make sure you get your statue. I won't let you die in vain. I promise you.” Bart promises. He rests his forehead on the cold stone, tears dripping into the soil beneath him. 

“You're the most loyal person I've ever known. And I can't imagine myself going on without you. But I will. I have to stay strong for you Blue. I need to beat the Reach. They need to pay for what they did to you. I need to stop them before they can do anything else. I need to do this for you Jaime. I can't handle this alone.  Please. Please Jaime. Don't be dead. You can't be dead. You just can't be. I know you're still alive. Please. I'm begging you, don't be dead. You can't leave me.” Bart pleads, breaking down completely in front of the single slab commemorating his fallen friend. 

The rest of the Team and a few League members who knew Jaime are gathered beneath a tree, watching Bart. It's heart-breaking.  Most of the girls are crying, even if they weren't close to Jaime. Some of the boys are too, though they'll never admit it.  Nightwing has his sunglasses on, watching silently, willing himself not to shed tears of his own. 

“We should get back soon.” He says, disrupting the silence.

“We can't leave without Bart, and I don't think he'll be ready to leave any time soon.” Robin (Tim) says, blinking back tears of his own. 

“Okay. We’ll wait.” Nightwing agrees, whispering. The words are whipped along with the bitter wind as the team look upon the tragic scene before them. Eventually, Bart stands up, wiping his eyes furiously. He walks back to the group, not saying a word. Not needing any prompt, the team all moves to leave. Nightwing hangs back, scanning the grounds.

“Nightwing, you coming?” Robin asks, looking at his adoptive older brother with concern. 

“Not just now Tim. I think I need a moment.” Nightwing replies, glancing at his successor. 

“Okay Dick. I'll see you back at the Hall.” He says, leaving to catch up with the others. Nightwing makes sure none of the team remains, then moves to the far corner of the cemetery. Another figure waits, hidden by shrubbery and shadows. 

“You do know he will hate you.” A voice calls out, a very slight accent manipulating the words. The older boy stands to face the origin of the voice and sighs.

“I know, but it was necessary.” Nightwing replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!  
> Now who is this mysterious figure Nightwing is conversing with?  
> Read on to find out:


	3. An Unwanted New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short. I've been struggling for like, 30 minutes. I know the story in my head, I just have to make it click. Bear with!
> 
> Oh, and a chocolate frog to anyone who spotted the Harry Potter reference in the last chapter.

The other person steps forwards, his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“I hope you know, if he hears even a whisper that I'm still alive; he will tear up the entire continent trying to find me.” The other person states. His voice is edged with anger. 

“I know Jaime, but we just have to hope he believes you're dead. At least until we can take down The Light and The Reach.” Nightwing answers, rubbing his fingers along his forehead. 

“You didn't hear him. It's tearing him apart knowing I'm dead. He'll hate us both forever when he finds out I'm alive.” Jaime says angrily. 

“There's nothing we can do to fix that.” Nightwing snaps slightly. “You need to meet someone.” He states. A third figure appears in the space, wearing a thick coat with a fur-lined hood. They slowly pull the hold down and Jaime eyes the person warily. 

“You're that assassin that captured us, aren't you?” He asks suddenly, stepping back. The girl raises her hands to the back of her neck and unfastens the necklace wrapped around her throat. In the instant the necklace is removed, Jaime doesn't see Tigress; he sees Artemis. 

“I'm not really Tigress, and I'm sorry about having to capture you.” Artemis apologises sincerely, holding the gem in her closed hand.

“You died. People saw you die, Aqualad killed you.” Jaime says, piecing it together in his mind. Suddenly, his eyes grow wide and he turns to Nightwing. “It was a trick, wasn’t it?” Jaime asks. “Just like my ‘death’.” 

“Yes. We needed a way to convince The Light that Aqualad was really on their side so they wouldn't suspect he was a double agent.” Nightwing explains.

“Wait, Aqualad?” Jaime repeats. In answer; a fourth and fifth person emerge from the surrounding shadows. 

“Yes.” the voice of Aqualad himself says. “But I go by Kaldur’ahm. Or just Kaldur.”

“So you're all working together?” Jaime clarifies. The image of none other than Wally West nods in response. 

“And now we've identified The Light’s partner, we can bring them down and stop an invasion.” Nightwing summarises, zipping his jacket up further against the cold wind. 

“So what am I doing?” Jaime asks, irritably. “The Reach thinks they killed me and failed to get the scarab. What good am I?” he ignores the evil hisses in his head from the Scarab. 

“The Reach does think you're dead and because they think that, they'll never think to look for you. You're untouchable.” Nightwing explains.

“So you want me to lay low?” Jaime clarifies, shivering very slightly in the cold wind.

“We need Jaime Reyes to disappear.” Kaldur corrects, extending his closed fist. “Here,” He passes a small package to Jaime, who opens it cautiously. Inside the casing of paper, a small yellow gem is set in an earring.

“Er. Thanks _amigo_.” Jaime says uncertainly. “How is this going to make me disappear?” he questions, picking the earring up. There isn’t another one in the wrappings.

“This gem is treated with one of Zatanna Zatara’s Glamour charms. It will conceal your true identity and you will appear as a different person to anyone other than the four of us and yourself.” Kaldur’ahm explains.

“So you want me to wear this?” Jaime asks, still wary.

“Yes.” Nightwing replies, looking at him expectantly. Jaime sighs and put the earring in. The small piercing in his ear is sore from not being used in months, but Jaime forces the jewellery through and clasps it.

“You sure this will work, _hermano_?” Jaime inquires, not feeling any different.

“This contraption will not work, suggested tactic: destruction.” The Scarab pipes up.

“That won’t be necessary.” Jaime hisses over his shoulder, gaining a few odd looks.

“It’s the Scarab. It communicates with him.” Nightwing explains, reassuring his oldest friends.

“And yes, it will work.” Kaldur’ahm reassured him.

“Okay. What about my family. _Mi madre_. They think I’m dead as well.” Jaime remembers suddenly.

“We’ve arranged for you to have your own apartment here in El Paso. Don’t worry, it’s highly guarded and we took your possessions there. One of us will check up with you regularly and you’ve been enrolled in Rio Grande High School under the name Feo Kord.” Wally reassures Jaime, finally speaking.

“And what about when I go back to being Jaime Reyes?” Jaime interrogates, looking at each of the faces before him.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Nightwing promises, pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket. “This is everything you’ll need for now. It has directions to your apartment, and every alibi you will ever need concerning your origins and your person. We’ll check up on you in a few days.” He says, turning to walk away. Artemis wraps the necklace around her neck, and transforms back into Tigress.

“So, you have to wear one of the Glamour... things, too?” Jaime questions, clutching the envelope in his hands.

“Just so no one will recognise me as Artemis. Good luck Jaime.” She replies, walking off with Kaldur’ahm not far behind. Wally steps over to where Jaime stands and rests his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

“I’ll look after Bart for you. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Wally promises him.

“Thank you. Please keep him safe.” Jaime pleads, and Wally can hear the pain in his voice.

“I promise.” Wally vows, walking away as well. Jaime is left on his own, still clinging to the package in his hands. After some time, he slowly opens it and pulls out a single key. It’s attached to a Blue Beetle key ring, a small reminder of who he will always be. Jaime smiles and takes out the instructions to his new apartment. Casting one final look over the graveyard and his tombstone, he leaves.


	4. His New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feo Kord (Jaime Reyes) now has to live knowing his entire team thinks he's dead and he's constantly hiding from no one. When did life get so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to point this out if you haven't noticed or figure out.   
> The whole graveyard scene where Bart's talking to Jaime's grave is meant to reflect Sherlock Holmes' death in the BBC show 'Sherlock'. I wanted the similarity because they do have a Sherlock/John relationship. e.g. Bart is John and Jaime is Sherlock. The Scarab gives Jaime extra knowledge and guidance, so he can come out superior. Bart is daring and brave and will do anything to protect Jaime. Jaime is considered 'weird' because he talks to the Scarab, like Sherlock is because he's a tad eccentric.   
> Just something to think about. 
> 
> carry on:

A knock at the door snatches Jaime’s attention from the school books surrounding him. He stands up quickly, absent-mindedly slipping his Glamour charm earring on before opening the door. The imposing figure of Nightwing and the (not so imposing) figure of Wally West.

“Hello Feo.” Nightwing greets, his sunglasses reflecting the corridor lights.

“Hey _amigo_. Come in.” Jaime says warmly, steeping back to let the two people into his apartment. Wally looks around at the walls decorated with various posters dotted around. They had to step over school books littered on the floor and eventually sat down on the big sofa.

“What brings you?” Jaime asks, picking up several books to make more room.

“We wanted to check up on you, and see if you were okay.” Wally explains.

“I’m fine _hermanos_. No one at school suspects a thing and I’m doing well. I got a job at the video shop and I’m coping really well.” Jaime reassures them, his smile fake.

 

Jaime (no, Feo) stands just in front of the tree line. His eyes are fixed on a single person kneeling before one of the graves. His heart feels heavy in his chest because he knows who that person is. Slowly, Feo walks over to the person.

“Are you alright?” he asks softly, approaching the person. Bart’s green eyes flicker up and he takes in the boy’s appearance. He’s tall, with short sandy hair and an earring. His jacket is unzipped, despite the chill in the air, and his pale skin contrasted to the dark tones he sported. Bart wipes his face, not noticing the pained expression that flashes across the others face. He slowly gets to his feet and notes he wasn’t that much shorter than the other boy.

“Yeah. I’m just visiting a friend.” Bart replies, glancing at the gold writing.

“What happened?” Feo asks, knowing fine well he is stepping over the line. It doesn’t matter; he wants to talk to Bart, even if he has to be someone else to do that.

“He was murdered. He was kidnapped and they killed him. I always feel like I could have saved him. If I had gotten to him faster, then he would still be here.” Bart confesses, closing his eyes. Another tear rolls down his cheek and Feo pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. Silently, he offers it to Bart, who takes it gratefully.

“What was he like?” Feo continues, casting a look over the tombstone that haunted him.

“He was my best friend. More than that. I loved him more than anyone else, and I think he loved me too.” Bart admits, wiping his face with the cloth in his hands. “Every day, I hate myself because I never got to tell him that myself. I never got to tell him I loved him.”

“I’m sure he knows.” Feo reassures the younger boy. “How’d you meet?” he asks, completely unnecessarily.

“We were part of a team. I joined a lot later than him, but he was the nicest person to me, so we became friends.” Bart explains, green eyes glassing over very slightly as he reminisces. He is covering the whole truth rather skilfully, Feo notices, but he’s still being perfectly honest, the Scarab reassures him.

“He sounds like a nice guy. You must miss him.” Feo states. He knows he’s prying and trudging territory that he had no business to be anywhere near as Feo. Jaime, on the other hand, is dying to keep the conversation going so he can enjoy Bart’s company even more.

“I miss him so much, it hurts. Have you ever felt like that?” Bart asks, not looking at him. The question startles Feo slightly, but he recovers quickly.

“Yeah. I had to leave everything I had behind when I moved here. I miss all my old friends. They were really great.” Feo confides in Bart, returning some of the honesty Bart had given him.

“Why’d you have to move?” Bart questions, as interested in Feo as Feo was in Bart.

“Problems with where I was. I didn’t feel safe. It was better for everyone if I just disappeared.” Feo explains, tucking his hands into his dark blue jean pockets.

“So why’d you come here?” Bart pressed.

“No one’s going to find me here. They probably have stopped looking by now. Still, can’t be too cautious.” Feo says, looking around the tree line. “Are you from around here?” He asks, directing the attention from himself.

“No, but I used to come here often. I love the desert.” Bart says dreamily, like he’s remembering. Feo looks around nervously.

“Look, it’s pretty cold out here. Do you want to go get something to eat?” He asks kindly.

“Why would you want to hang around me?” Bart inquires daringly. There’s something about Feo he can’t quite place. Like’s he familiar in a strange way.

“I figured you could do with some company.” Feo replies, smiling at him. Bart smiles weakly and allows Feo to guide him to a shop. They browse the aisles and stop by the snacks bit. Bart gingerly pulls down a packet of Chicken Whizzes and Feo smiles again. He does the same and offers Bart a drink.

“I’m okay; er... you never told me your name.” Bart says softly, not at all alarm by his company.

“Sorry. I’m Feo. Feo Kord.” The other boy answers, smiling again brightly.

“Crash. I’m Bart Allen.” Bart answers, seeking comfort in the smile. He’s beginning to feel like himself again. Like he was before Jaime died.

“Nice to meet you Bart. Come on, we should pay for these.” Feo prompts, walking over to the till. “My treat.” He adds, seeing Bart’s reluctant attitude. Bart hands over his packet of Chicken Whizzes and Feo hands over some money. The two leave, bracing the cold wind and Bart leads Feo to a bench in the local park. They sit down and start snacking on the Chicken Whizzes.

“So, Feo, where’d you live before you moved?” Bart asks, wanting to get to know Feo better. His presence was warming and Bart didn’t know why.

“Rhode Island. What about you? Where are you from?” Feo says, fearing Bart might just stumble across the secret.

“Central City. I’m staying with my grandparents, they’re pretty crash.” Bart tells him finishing his packet of Chicken Whizzes. Feo’s almost finished but he doesn’t want this to be it. An idea sparks in his head.

“Hey Bart. Do you fancy catching a movie tomorrow?” He asks boldly. Bart’s eyes widen slightly but he recovers.

“Sounds nice Feo.” Bart agrees, smiling more genuinely than he has in a long time.

“Cool, I meet you by the El Paso cinema tomorrow. Five sound alright?” Feo offers, returning the smile Bart generates.

“That sounds nice Feo. I’ll see you there.” Bart says softly, walking towards the outskirts of town. Feo stands for a few minutes, smiling to himself. Slowly, he walks back to his apartment, pulling his Blue Beetle key out of his pocket. He puts the key in the lock and immediately, suspicions arise. The doors unlocked. He knows he locked it when he left. There are no signs of forced entry, but Feo still allows the Scarab to coat his right arm and conjure a plasma cannon around his fist. Cautiously, Feo pushes open his door and flicks the light switch. A familiar figure is perched on his sofa and frowns at him.

“Hello Jaime.”


	5. Why Doesn't Everything Work Out On It's Own?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever really goes right in this world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see you fellow fan-girls/-boys again. I assume you're hear to read this fanfic. Cool. sorry for the delay, my discovery of X-Men Evolution got in the way. There is about a particle of fluff in this (nowhere as near as much as my other BluePulse fic with was saturated in the fluffiness) but there are emotional connections. as a note. In my mind, Bart is 14 when he joins the team so I will assume he is 14. Deal with it. 
> 
> New Feature: the epilogue will be added at the end as opposed to a separate chapter

“Hello Jaime.” The voice of Wally West says. Feo relaxes slightly and quickly shuts the door. He takes out the earring that conceals his identity and slips it in his jeans pocket.

“Hey Wally. What brings you to El Paso?” Jaime asks, going over to his small kitchen to fix himself a drink. Wally gets up and follows, standing behind the counter.

“I need to talk to you. About Bart.” He answers. Jaime tenses up and nearly drops the tumbler in the sink.

“What about Bart?” Jaime continues, trying to cover up his action.

“I think you know what.” Wally says sternly. Jaime carefully places the glass on the counter and turns around, guilt swallowing him up.

“I’m sorry. I know Nightwing said not to, but he was at my grave again and I wanted to talk to him so badly. It was completely innocent and I just wanted to make him feel better. It was killing me knowing he thought I was dead. If you’d heard him, then you’d feel bad too _amigo_.” Jaime protests, not regretting his actions in the slightest.

“You know you have to lay low Jaime. Bart will grieve for you, that’s a given. But you can’t break your cover because you feel bad.” Wally throws back at him.

“I talked to him because I wanted to talk to him. I’m being careful. I’m using the alibis Nightwing gave me. Bart doesn’t know it’s me. And he won’t know unless he figures it out, which he won’t.” Jaime declares. He’s annoyed because he can talk to Bart if he wants, as long as he’s Feo. Feo can do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn’t reveal too much. If he keeps enough distance between them, then this could all work out just fine.

“Jaime, we don’t want to jinx it.” Wally says, calming down slightly.

“Wait, _hermano_ , how did you know all this? Have you been tailing me?!” Jaime asks suddenly, realisation washing over him, fuelling his anger like gasoline on a fire.

“Nightwing told me to just make sure you were okay...” Wally begins, suddenly apologetic.

“That’s it _amigo_. Tell Nightwing I don’t need a babysitter. _Dios mio_. Maybe you should go. Check up on me, fine, but don’t follow me around like a dog.” Jaime says forcefully, moving over to the door and holding it open. Even through his anger, he remembers to keep out of sight from anyone who would think he wasn’t Feo. Wally stands up straight and walks out, shooting him an apologetic look. Neither of them says a word and Jaime carefully closes the door. He leans against it and sinks to the floor.

“You should have destroyed the trespasser when you had the chance.” The Scarab hisses in Jaime’s ear. Jaime rolls his eyes.

“Wouldn’t have done me much good. He’s still right.” Jaime admits, resting his face in his palms, the day rushing before his mind’s eye.

 

“Nightwing?” Bart asks nervously.

“Yes Bart.” The older boy replies, barely looking away from the computer screen right in front of his eyes. It looks like he’s planting coordinates, but Bart doesn’t pay that much attention to it.

“Can I ask you something?” Bart continues, buying more time to think.

“Anything Bart.” Nightwing says, his gaze shifting from the holographic keyboard to the holographic screen as his gloved hands continue.

“Do you think there's a chance Jaime isn't dead?” Bart inquires hesitantly, looking at the ground. Nightwing's attention is suddenly undivided, but Bart doesn't notice. “Never mind. It's crazy, ignore what I just said.” Bart says quickly, moving to turn away. Nightwing's arm shoots out and he grasps Bart's forearm. 

“No. It's not crazy Bart.” Nightwing reassures the speedster. “Why’d you ask?”

“It just doesn't feel like he's really gone, you know. Do you think he hasn't actually left? Like his spirit is still here?” Bart elaborates, feeling foolish. Nightwing releases a sigh of relief internally and directs the conversation down the new path.

“You know Bart; many people do believe that the dead never truly leave. They think that their soul inhabits an animal precious to them and that animal then watches over the people they love.” Nightwing says kindly, really relieved that was all that was on Bart’s mind. 

“So Jaime could be watching us right now?” Bart asks, an odd note of hopefulness in his voice.

“He could be. Making sure we're happy, and safe. Seeing to it that we aren't too sad about their death. The dead never really leave us Bart.” Nightwing agrees. His masked eyes are watching the younger boy’s reaction. Bart's got a small smile of his face. 

“Thanks Nightwing. What time is it?” He asks suddenly.

“4:45. Why?” Nightwing replies, wondering what was going through the speedsters head. Bart immediately heads for the zeta tubes, plugging in a code.

“I’m going to see a film with a friend.” Bart answers, glancing down at his clothes. “Does this look okay?” He inquires.

“Wait, what friend?” Nightwing's feeling slightly apprehensive because of the eagerness of Bart's departure. 

“I met this guy while I was at... While I was out yesterday. Feo Kord. We're going to see a film.” Bart informs Nightwing. 

“You met him yesterday, and you're going to see a film? Isn't that a bit suspicious?” Nightwing asks, his heart tightening at the name Feo Kord. He had a date with Jaime!

“Not really. He's really nice and totally crash. Anyway, see you later.” Bart reassures Nightwing, rushing off via zeta beam. Nightwing stares at the dormant zeta tube after Bart had disappeared, his mind reeling. He quickly pulls his phone out of a protected pouch along his thigh and tapped in Wally West’s number.

“Wally. Please tell me you got through to Jaime.” He asks, a small plead in his voice.

“Yes and no. He knows he has to be more careful, but he’s also _majorly_ peeved that you got me to tail him.” Wally replies, just saying it like it was.

“Great.” Nightwing groans, rubbing his temples with his free hand. “Anyway, thanks for your help, Wally. I guess it was too much to hope for to keep those two apart permanently.”

“Hey, they really like each other. There’s anyone can do to stop that.” Wally replies, hanging up the phone. Nightwing frowns at his phone screen and reluctantly goes back to his computer.

 

“Hey Feo.” Bart says casually, walking up to his newly-found friend outside the cinema. Feo grins brightly at Bart and he takes in Bart’s casual appearance.

“Hey Bart. Ready for the film?” He asks, guiding Bart to the ticket office. They buy they’re ticket and take their seats inside the almost empty theatre. Only a few other people are there, and they’re all at the front. Bart slouches into his chair but his mind won’t stay focused. Maybe it’s the curse of a speedster, but Bart soon finds himself thinking about his companion. Why was he being so nice? Why was his attitude so familiar? And why couldn’t Bart stop thinking about him?

The film ends and the two of them both decide to take a walk. Without really thinking, the two finds themselves in the local park. Instinctively, they sit on a bench and Feo turns to Bart.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” He asks strongly.

“What?” Bart reacts, snapping out of his thought bubble.

“What’s wrong? You have something on your mind. Tell me; maybe I can help.” Feo persists, resting his hand on Bart’s knee for a second. The action is enough for Bart’s mind to go spinning out of control. Going purely on impulse (which was what he was famous for anyway. the clue’s in the name), Bart leans in and quickly kisses Feo. It lasts for less than a second, but it happens. Bart pulls away quickly, regret taking over all his thoughts almost straight away.

“I’m sorry. You just remind me of Jaime and I loved him. I’m so sorry.” Bart babbles, preparing himself to run away. Feo stands up solemnly and looks at Bart. He opens his arms and Bart crashes forwards, allowing Feo to comfort him.

“It’s okay Bart.” Feo whispers.

“It’s so stupid. I just miss him so much. It hasn’t gone away.” Bart mutters, burying his face in Feo’s broad chest.

“He never really left you. Trust me.” Feo promises, wishing he could tell Bart the truth now and here. But it isn’t the time, and it isn’t the place.

 

**Epilogue:**

 

_“So you’re a superhero?” Feo Kord asks, sitting on a stool by his counter. Bart is leaning against the back of his sofa, watching him._

_“Yeah. I’m a speedster by the name Impulse.” Bart replies, hanging his head._

_“And you just defeated the Reach’s invasion?” Feo continues, a flame of hope flickering in his heart._

_“Yeah. We took out their base and revealed their plans to the World Senators. They wanted to exploit an invention of theirs to take over the world, known as Blue Beetle.” Bart explains, chancing a look to Feo. It had been months since they’d met but it felt right to tell Feo this._

_“And you’re from the future?” Feo had gotten to the question on his mind. He knew all this as Jaime, but Feo was yet to find out._

_“Yep. You’re looking at the one and only time-travelling superhero.” Bart says, a small boast in the back of his voice._

_“And you’re being completely honest?” Feo persisted._

_“I promise. Everything I’ve told you is true. Every word.” Bart promises. Feo closes his eyes and pushes the button on his communicator._

_“Nightwing, can I tell him now?” Feo asks quietly into the Comm._

_“Yes. Everything’s worked out the way we wanted. Go and tell him.” Nightwing encourages._

_“You know Nightwing?” Bart asks, standing up fully. Disbelief is written all across his face.  
_

_“Known him longer than you_ cariño _.” Feo replied, dropping the act and letting his accent flow back._

_“How?” Bart demands, astonished at the information._

_“You’ve known me for much longer than you think Bart. I’m not Feo Kord.” The older boy says, reaching up to his ear and undoing the clasp on his earring. As soon as the jewellery left his skin, the Glamour Charm is lifted and Bart’s jaw drops to the ground. “I’m actually Jaime Reyes. But you know me.” He finishes, feeling conflicting emotions._

_“You were never dead?” Bart asks, regaining his ability of speech._

_“And I never left you either.” Jaime adds, feeling oddly self-conscious. “I understand if you never want to speak to me again...” He continued, only to be cut off by Bart running up to him and thrusting his arms around Jaime’s neck._

_“I don’t care about any of that. All I care about is that you’re here and I love you. That’s all that matters to me.” Bart reassures Jaime, whispering the words in his ear._

_“I love you too Bart. I’m so sorry I had to lie to you for all this time.” Jaime replies, tightening his hold on the younger boy. Bart had gotten taller since he turned 15 about a month ago, but he’s still shorter than Jaime and always will be._

_“You didn’t lie. You were watching out for me. Making sure I wasn’t too sad. I can’t tell you how much it meant to have someone looking out for me when I was about to fall apart.” Bart says, keeping his voice soft and kind. “I needed you. You probably saved my life.”_

_“You saved mine. I guess we’re even.” Jaime replies, smiling._

_That single smile was more genuine than any of the smiles he forced as Feo Kord. Feo Kord was now a lost memory, and Jaime Reyes was here to stay. Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen were back. No disguises. No Glamour Charms. Just them and their unbeatable strength in each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously kids. If some random person that seems familiar comes up to you while you're crying in front of you're dead loves grave, chances are they aren't the person who you love that you thought was dead really disguised so that a devious master-plan could ensue. Take my word for it. 
> 
> :) Anyway, thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, I may be a tad obsessed with Young Justice at the moment, but who cares!!  
> I used some of the Dick Grayson back story in The Batman (I awesome cartoon all about Batman and Batgirl and Robin. go watch it now) because it's never totally explored in YJ.


End file.
